Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake used to break a vehicle such as a two-wheeled vehicle or a four-wheeled vehicle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-044322, filed on Mar. 6, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
There is a disc brake in which a pair of torque receiving sleeves are provided between a pair of connector parts connecting both ends of outer and inner body parts of a caliper, and pads are supported by the pair of torque receiving sleeves (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-68593).
The disc brake has a structure in which the pair of torque receiving sleeves is installed on the caliper by a pair of torque receiving pins and a pair of nuts. As such, weight of the disc brake is increased.